Why Does He Hate Me
by TheMadManWithABoxIsMyHero
Summary: Conner has always asked, 'Why does Superman hate me' But Robin takes it up a notch. He finds out. This is for the sad amount of father/son Clark/Conner on this sight.
1. Chapter 1

** So here's the deal. It's ridiculously late, and I have class in the morning very early. But I had to pan this idea a little before I forget it.**

**Summary: ****Superman wasn't reacting the way he normally would, especially not to the newly discovered Superboy. Diana notices, Bruce notices, but most importantly, Robin notices. What happens when he decides to investigate, dragging the team along with him.**

What Robin will never forget is the days when he was younger, and he and his Uncle Clark would play all day on the fields on the Kent home in Smallville. And he would most certainly never forget when his beloved uncle told him, 'He would give anything in the world to be a father'. And now that chance had been dangled in front of him, in the form of Connor, and he shot it down. That's when Robin grew suspicious. Yes he noticed that his uncle had stopped hanging around with him and Bruce, but he just figured he was off saving the world. He realized his uncle's constant good mood and sunny disposition had vanished, but he blamed it on the stress of being Superman. But this, this was going to far. He was going to find out what was wrong with his Uncle Clark if it killed him.

It had been months before the team noticed Robin's 'pet project', or as Wally liked to call it, 'The Superman Stalking'. And by then he was already too deep and had come to them for help. So that's how our story begins. The scene, The Metropolis underground, and so far, nothing.

"Robin!" Wally complained again, aggravating the nerves of everyone, even their calm headed team leader. "You said there'd be action, but so far it's been nothing but sewer control!" Artemis, who had seemed to had lost the battle with patience, growled out, "I swear to God Baywatch, if you don't stop complaining I will shove one of my arrows so far up your ass, it will never see the light of day again." Kaldur'ahm looked disapprovingly at Artemis for her language choice, and then turned to Wally. "Kid Flash, I am very sure that Robin has a good for making us track through sewers to search for Superman." All four pairs of eyes locked on to The Boy Wonder (yes four, as they decided to not include Superboy on this particular mission.

If Robin felt insulted by the criticism Wally and Artemis had been given throughout the entire mission then he made sure not to show it. Calmly, he explained once more, "We are not looking for Superman, we are looking for clues. Reasons why he's acting so strange, so," he led off, not finishing the thought, that didn't stop Wally though "Jerky?" He finished for Robin, acting innocently. Robin gave him a watered down version of the bat-glare, but reluctantly nodded his head. "Yes, Wally, jerky."

"You guys," M'gann asked quietly, "Are you sure it's a good idea to not include Superboy on this?" She looked reluctant to keep such a big secret from a boy she had such strong feelings for, I mean, they were practically looking for his father. "M'gann," Artemis said to her fellow female, "It's for the best; you know how he gets when we bring up Superman." The male members nodded in agreement, making M'gann sigh and nod her head. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, silence filled the tunnels as the team trudged along. None of them had anything else to say. The silence remained until M'gann gasped out and clutched her heart as if she were in pain. "M'gann," Kaldur asked worriedly as the team member in question landed silently on the palms of her feet. "Are you okay? What ails you?" M'gann looked at them with a mixture of shock and discomfort, before gasping out, "I'm fine, but whoever was in here before wasn't." The rest of the team looked terribly confused, so M'gann gently shook her head, trying to clear it, before explaining. "I'm am an empath, I can feel others emotions," The general look of the others was still best described as blank, so she continued. "If there is a strong enough emotion in one room for long enough, it can leave an imprint, which then I being, being an empath, can pick up."

The others started to understand at different degrees, Kaldur and Robin doing the best with Wally and Artemis still trying to grasp the concept. "How long can these emotions linger, M'gann?" Kaldur inquired, looking curiously around the large cylinder of a room. "It depends on the strength of the emotion," she replied, "And I felt a horrible pain, agonizing." She shuddered, and Wally, being the closest one to her wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Robin looked pale as his mind ran through the scenarios, just like Batman trained. "How strong was the emotion M'gann and how old would you say it was?" M'gann looked at the youngest member curiously before gently placing a hand on the wall. She shuddered again. This time when Wally tried to comfort her, she pushed him away. Before he could feel too dejected, she explained. "If I touch you, your emotions will interfere with my reading." Wally nodded and stepped away. M'gann began again, "It's so hard to tell, it feels old, a few months old, but it's so strong because the pain was continuous. Whoever was hurting was hurting this much for such a long period of time that the mark will stay for much longer." The others absorbed the new information, quickly falling into team mode. Kaldur took lead, while Artemis grasped M'gann's hand and tried to transfer happy thoughts. M'gann smiled at her closest friend on this planet, or any planet, and Artemis smiled back.

"Team," Kaldur ordered, "Look around and see if we can find any clues as to who was held here, and who and what was causing them so much pain." So the team did as they were ordered, searching he place high and low, literally, for who was in so much trouble.

After long minutes of searching, Robin called out, his voice trembling. "I found something." He did not sound happy or cocky about his discovery, which only made the rest of the team crowd him even quicker. The item he held in his slightly shaking hand was a torn piece of red cloth, an item only Kaldur and Wally recognized at first sight. Artemis and M'gann though were not so informed. "What's so important about a torn piece of table cloth?" She asked unimpressed. Wally looked at her like she had three heads, while M'gann looked like she agreed. Robin, however, was scanning the surround parts of the concrete room with a scanner produced from his utility belt. When it dinged, his face grew pale. He turned to the others and said in a slightly trembling voice, "It's 100% positive, the room is lined with Kryptonite." M'gann and Artemis gasped almost in sync, now understanding the significance of the red cloth. "The person in trouble, in pain, is Superman."

Suddenly, metal walls started to block the entrance, sealing their only way out. Wally quickly wrapped his arms around both of the girls' waists' running them at top speed out of the room. Before Robin and Kaldur could even blink, he was back for them. Kaldur denied, practically throwing Wally Robin before grabbing the red cloth and Robin's machine before running after them. He barely slid under the grate before it closed. With that, the team kept running, Wally still carrying Robin, until they were out of the sewers and back in the Bioship. The gasping hero's, all except Wally, sat in their designated seats trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Artemis managed to gasp out "We…have…to…tell…Batman"

**Yay, now I can sleep! And it only took an hour and a half. I hate myself. But loved this chapter. Hope you liked it, I worked very hard and sacrificed much (sleep). I'm surprised I can still type. Oh well, see you soon with a second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm an ass (I'm allowed to say that, this fic is rated T). I haven't updated in I couldn't tell you how long, and I really am sorry. I did want to thank my marvelous reviewers, and once again I'm so sorry. Again.**

**Warning: ****This story might have scenes not appropriate for innocent readers (such as graphic torture). Please be advised.**

**Chapter Two: The Night Superboy Went Crazy**

**Emumoon: I hope this chapter answers your question!**

**Summary: Superman wasn't reacting the way he normally would, especially not to the newly discovered Superboy. Diana notices, Bruce notices, but most importantly, Robin notices. What happens when he decides to investigate, dragging the team along with him.**

"We can't tell Batman." The team, newly showered and rested after their little 'sewer mission' were sitting in the main room at the cave. "Robin, man, you have to be crazy. How are we, one, going to keep a secret from The Batman, and two, find Superman?" Wally exclaimed. All eyes were on Robin, waiting for him to give his insane reasoning for why they couldn't tell Batman.

"He's too close to whoever is playing Superman, or the real Superman for that matter." Wally and Kaldur both gave him an incredulous look, Kaldur hiding his better of course. But before either of them could say anything, Artemis piped in. "And you aren't?" when she saw all the confused faces of the others she felt the need to explain herself. "What, Batman and Superman are the Earth's greatest heroes. It would make sense if they were friends, meaning since Batman is obviously Robin's father, he probably grew up with Superman around. Almost like an Uncle-figure I'm guessing." The incredulous looks only worsened, making Artemis humph, cross her arms, and slump back into her chair.

Then M'gann, who had been staring into space for most of the conversation, finally spoke up. "I don't mind not telling Batman, but we have to tell Superboy." The others looked at each other, before coming to a conclusion. Kaldur looked solemn, as he spoke, "We must," he sighed "We must involve Superboy."

Temporary Line

The boy in question was in the garage, tinkering with his newly acquired sphere. The sphere, which was named just that, Sphere, was enjoying the bonding time with her name owner. But the time was cut to short when M'gann's voice echoed through Conner's mind. "Conner, could you please come to the main room." He knew there was something wrong, just the reflection of her voice. He petted his protesting sphere on what was supposed to be his head before leaving the massive garage (or as the league had dubbed it, hanger)

As he walked through the hallways, he thought of why he was being called to the main room, and why M'gann sounded so sad. His still paranoid mind came up with all sorts of reasons, the first one being, TRAP. He was still partially convinced that this as all a dream and that he would wake up in his pod one morning, back in the clutches of CADMUS. He shuddered, as he still had nightmares about CADMUS. But he assumed all his questions, or fears, would be answered soon as he stood outside the door to the main room.

Superboy entered the room with a curious look on his face. Everyone looked uncomfortable, like they didn't want to be here. He felt a rush of what the G-nomes had once informed him was self-consciousness. Kaldur slowly stood and turned to face him properly. "Superboy, he spoke with that calm authority in which he always oozed. "We have some news, about Superman." That calm seemed to disappear from Kaldur's face as Superboy's face turned stone cold. "What about him." Superboy snapped, he was in no mood to talk about his genetic donor. And to think, he'd been having a good day up until now.

"Well, I was thinking that there was something fishy about the way Superman has been treating you, since I grew up around the guy. So I asked the team to help. We didn't want to bring it up with you until we had to, and now, well, we kind of have to." Robin cut in. Superboy's glare turned to him and only intensified as he continued. "So why do you HAVE to inform me now." Superboy's voice was practically dripping with venom. Not only did he dislike the subject of the conversation, his dead-beat DNA base, but also the fact that the rest of his newly acquired team had been so quick to uninclude him.

"We- well Robin- thinks that the Superman that we've been interacting with has been a fake. It makes a lot of sense too. I've known Supes for a couple of years now, he loves kids! He would be thrilled to have you around!" Wally exclaimed, while Robin nodded in agreement. "I have to admit, Kid Loudmouth makes a valid point." Artemis cut in to the conversation, giving her opinion as well. "From what I saw of The Man of Steel on TV he would never act like this." While Wally glared at the blonde archer, Robin smiled weakly and nodded again.

"Then why aren't you going to Batman, he's the closest to Superman." Superboy replied, cutting in to the glaring session between the team's bickering couple. Kaldur was the one to answer him, once again taking position of leader, as Robin seemed to zone into his own little world, unable to answer or defend his daddybat. "That's exactly why we can't go to Batman, he is far too close to Superman," here Wally snorted out a giggle, to which Artemis, who was sitting on the arm of the chair next to him, slapped him in the back of the head. "Even if Batman isn't somehow involved- which Robin thinks he isn't- the Superman imposter could easily become aware of are suspicions. We have to keep this a secret."

"Well he can't be another clone, right?" Wally exclaimed, looking mostly to Superboy for an answer- to which he only received a glare- but it was Robin who answered him. "No, I don't think so, Batman and I went through all of the Cadmus files on human cloning and there was no other mention of another Kr project." To this Superboy looked relived while the rest of the team just looked even more puzzled.

Artemis was the one to- of course- break the awkward silence. "So if the Superman M'gann, Superboy, and I know isn't the real one then where is he? And whose pretending to be him?" Her questions remained unanswered.

~~+~~PAGEBREAK~~+~~

Meanwhile, in an underground structure, miles away their hung a man chained to what looked like a dungeon wall. He was obviously in terrible pain and needed help, but the likelihood of him getting it were slim to none. Only one person (okay, maybe two) could find this place, and that man thought that he was fine, back in his apartment in Metropolis. At least he thought it was night. He felt sleepy, probably from the kryptonite laced drugs pulsing through his system. But his bright blue eyes opened to see the darkness around them, before finally giving into the restless sleep.

** TADAA! I did it; this chapter doesn't feel like a failure! WOHOO! In case any of you were wondering, I'm basing my Superman off of the JLU one. He was my favorite portrayal. And I loved that show. Hope you liked it! Oh, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

** So I'm kind of in love with my own story. I still can't determine if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I started this chapter right after I finished writing chapter 2. But I can never imagine as one of those people who updates everyday (no matter how much I love them). So, here you guys go. This chapter kind of revolves around Superman and will involve graphic torture (that means VERY descriptive torture. And my family is in town this weekend, so you can bet your ass that I'll be writing this instead of actually catching up with them. So, enjoy!**

_**WARNING!-**_** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR USE OF DISCRIPTIVE TORTURE (or it could be nothing depended on how dark I am). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**CHAPTER THREE – Superman Finds out He's a Deadbeat**

It couldn't have been longer than a couple minutes after he had closed his eyes that the door to his cells banged open. He flinched slightly, praying that it was not those men in white coats, taking him back to the white sterile room to have more painful tests done on him. But when he saw who it was, he wished it was the scientists, come to take him away. Lex Luthor stood there in all his bald glory, staring at Superman like a predator that had finally caught his pray after a long chase. Superman cringed again when he saw the cart that was being rolled behind Lex as he entered the room. The cart carried all sorts of devices, ranging from the sickest knives, to a blowtorch and brander. But the worse had had to be the very sharp looking piece of kryptonite lying there amongst the mechanisms, looking innocent.

"Hello, Superman." Lex purred, and Superman could only think that if his smile got any bigger it would crack his face, Superman had grown long used to Lex's little visits in the months he had been here, and he learned that it was best to ignore him. "So it's going to be quit game again, huh? We always play that, why can't we play one of my games!" Lex whined like a petulant child. He shooed his helper away, and the man quickly left. The solitary made it much more personal, and sometimes Clark wished the man had stayed.

"I have a way to lure you out of your little game." Lex soothed, running his hand against Superman's bare chest, making shivers run down his back. Lex quickly turned around to the cart and Clark prepared himself for the pain that would surely come, but it never came. Instead, Lex held a picture up for Clark to see. It was of a teen lying in a pod wearing a white solar suit. He looked exactly like Clark did in high school, and he seemed to be sleeping. "Do you like him?" Lex asked, unable to grin any wider, "I mean, you should, he is your son."

Superman's eyes widened, his mind running a million miles an hour. He could never have kids, his Kryptonian DNA could never intertwine with a humans. But, the boy looked just like him, spitting image. "Don't hurt him!" Superman croaked, his voice soar from disuse. There was a brief spark in Lex's eye before he chuckled, saying "There we go, finally responding. Now we can get to the real fun."

"Lex, please, no. Don't hurt him Lex! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt the boy! Lex-" a conveniently placed gag rendered the rest of Superman's begging silent. Shudders ran down The Man of Steels' entire body at the mere thought of anything happening to his son, especially because of him! He was caught out of his turmoil by the well place stab to his gut. He gasped for air, but it was even hard to breathe through Lex's gag. "Listen to me, _Clark_! If you don't do everything I ask of you, the boy will suffer. If you disobey me, or try to escape, the boy will be killed. Slowly. Do you understand?" When Clark did not answer him immediately Lex twisted the knife in his gut. "Do we?" Clark slowly nodded his head.

"Good," Lex replied, looking honestly pleased. "Now let's test it." He reached up and undid Clark's shackles, making The Man of Steel fall to his knees, weak. "Bow to your master, Clark. Hmm, Master, I like that. Call me master from now on." Lex delivered a kick to Clark's ribcage when he did not comply immediately. "Kneel, now." So Clark did, for the boy, for his boy. He found that the gag was soon released and fingers intertwined in his hair to yank up his head. "What do you call me Clark?" Lex said, his temper becoming short. Clark grinded his teeth and forced it out "Master," he hissed reluctantly.

Lex appeared to find his insubordinates amusing, and Clark, whose head still remained downwards, heard the sound of the blowtorch. He winced, and prepared himself for whatever was about to happen. He would face it, for his boy.

He was unprepared for the sudden burning of his flesh or the rancid smell that came along with it. He screamed, the pain was far too much for the man who had never met his match. When it was over, blood oozed from the horrible burn on his back. Clark's arms almost gave out from under him, but do to some unknown adrenaline he had pulsing through him, they stayed stable. Then, Lex, who had been giggling at his pain, decided to make it worse. He ran his still bloody knife over the brand on his back, leaving deep cuts wherever the sharp knife touched. Clark screamed and cried with every cut. Always hoping it would be the last, but it never was. Only when his wound was a mess of shreds did his arms give out. Lex was not pleased and pushed him against the wall, back first. It was agonizingly painful, but Lex gave him no break. His knife was immediately back against Clark's skin, cutting, tearing, and stabbing all parts of his chests.

After what seemed like forever and many days, Lex put the knife back on the cart. He laughed, and exclaimed giddily, "Well it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere anytime soon. But just for good measure," He jabbed down a steel-toed booted foot and caught one of Clark's legs. The bone shattered, and Clark screeched in agony, and it was quickly repeated to his other leg. He could not help the sob that escaped his lips. "What do we say Clark?" Lex questioned with newfound glee. Clark responded through teeth gritted in pain, "Th-Thank you, M-M-Master." With a final pat to the head, Lex left the cell, taking the cart with him.

Now that Clark had been left to his own devices once again, he was able to think of the boy who was his son. He slept in a pod, which meant scientists, which meant experiments. On his poor boy most likely. He hoped to whatever deity was listening that his son was safe. Little did he know, Conner, he named him in his head, was already safe, and looking for him.

**THERE! This chapter felt a lot shorter than the others, but I liked it. And fear not, there will be more and worse Clark torturing later on, and a happy ending! I'm thinking of doing six to seven more chapters before ending this story. Maybe with a sequel, we'll see. Anyway, double post! Merry Christmas! And all I want in return is reviews. Now excuse me while I go to sleep!**


End file.
